1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a parameter setting device and method, and particularly to a parameter setting device and method in a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 network environment with a client (e.g. a laptop) and a network device (e.g. an access point, a router, etc.), before accessing the Internet, a user using the laptop or personal computer has to preset network parameters thereof, such as a service set identifier (SSID), a wired equivalent protocol (WEP) and so on. Conventionally, the user initially sets network parameters of the network device through a computer by means of direct cable connection with the network device, and then manually sets network parameters of the client according to the parameters of the network device. The manual setting operation is often time consuming and lack of accuracy because at least two times of setting are needed to complete parameter setting at the network device end and the client end, and human errors are always causes to waste time when a lots of parameters are involved. Besides, it is always troublesome if a computer is necessary to use directly-cable connection with the network device for setting.